1. Field
This disclosure is related to a display and a substrate thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a substrate thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Displays are commonly used for viewing multimedia content, and display technology has been evolving. For many years, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays were very popular due to their great display quality. However, the CRT displays had the shortcomings of high power consumption and high radiation. In recent years, as optoelectronic and semiconductor technologies have progressed, flat panel display technology has improved as well. For example, liquid crystal displays have gradually become more common due to their high display quality, low operating voltage, low power consumption, small volume, and lack of radiation.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram that illustrates a cross-sectional view of a portion of a conventional liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1A, a liquid crystal display 100 has a plurality of first pixel areas 100B, a plurality of second pixel areas 1000, and a plurality of third pixel areas 100R. Furthermore, the liquid crystal display 100 includes a first substrate 120, a second substrate 110, a liquid crystal layer 130 disposed between the first substrate 120 and the second substrate 110, and a backlight module 140.
The backlight module 140 is capable of providing a light source to the first pixel areas 100B, the second pixel areas 1000, and the third pixel areas 100R. The light of the backlight module 140 passes through the first pixel areas 100B, the second pixel areas 1000, and the third pixel areas 100R to generate a blue light, a green light, and a red light, respectively.
FIG. 1B is a graph of various driving voltages versus corresponding light transmission rates (V-T curves) of the liquid crystal display depicted in FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1B, voltage is represented on the horizontal axis, and the light transmission rate is represented on the vertical axis. The curve CB, the curve CG, and the curve CR respectively show the relationships of the driving voltages of the liquid crystal display 100 and the corresponding light transmission rates of the blue light, the green light, and the red light.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the light transmission rates of the blue light, the green light, and the red light generated from the light of backlight module 140 by respectively passing through the first pixel areas 100B, the second pixel areas 100G, and the third pixel areas 100R are different. Under the same driving voltage, the light transmission rate of the blue light is greater than the light transmission rate of the green light, and the light transmission rate of the green light is greater than the light transmission rate of the red light. That is to say, the light having shorter wavelength has greater light transmission rate.
However, the difference of the light transmission rates of different color light may cause color shifting during displaying so as to detrimentally affect the display quality of the liquid crystal display 100.